


Естествознание

by SollyDoll



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 00:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11429484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SollyDoll/pseuds/SollyDoll
Summary: "- Шин-чан, мне кажется, или ты только что научно обосновал общее представление о родственных душах?”Такао ожидал признания от Мидоримы и он его получил.





	Естествознание

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Science](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1332535) by [PhantomWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWriter/pseuds/PhantomWriter). 



Это был один из тех многочисленных вечеров, когда они готовили уроки дома у Мидоримы, а Такао терпеливо ждал заветного признания в чувствах. Он был уверен, что это именно тот самый момент: Раки сегодня на высоте, Мидорима излучал флюиды довольства, хотя по выражению его лица это было сложно сказать. И наконец, они были одни во всём доме Мидоримы Шинтаро.

Однако к великому разочарованию Такао, уже прошло три часа с начала их занятий, а они так никуда и не продвинулись.

Может, Такао просто слишком перенервничал и на самом деле Мидорима лишь подыскивал удобный момент? Однако Такао знал. Он просто знал. Не стал бы Мидорима его целовать вот так запросто, если бы у него к нему ничего не было. Мидорима никогда ничего не делал просто так.

В ту чёртову среду на прошлой неделе Такао, очевидно, окончательно рехнулся от тренировок. Иначе зачем бы сам первым разорвал поцелуй и отстранился? Да ещё и ляпнул, что им надо подождать. Им надо быть честными друг с другом и в первую очередь — с самими собой и своими чувствами. А затем ушёл из раздевалки, стараясь не смотреть на припухшие от поцелуя губы Мидоримы.

Это была одна из величайших ошибок Такао, о которой он будет помнить всю жизнь.

Хотя, на самом деле он ни о чём не жалел. Он просто хотел услышать это от самого Мидоримы. Три коротких слова.

— Ты не мог бы, пожалуйста, перестать витать в облаках и обратить внимание на подготовку к завтрашнему тесту?

Такао уже привычно надулся, опустил плечи и заныл:  
— Шин-чан, я уже изучил эту тему про магниты вдоль и поперёк. Я и так знаю, что они притягиваются друг к другу и притягивают к себе все металлические предметы. Нафига мне надо знать что-то ещё про их свойства?

Для Такао физика была орудием пыток. Вместе с алгеброй. В ближайшем будущем Такао уже видел себя первоклассным врачом-физиотерапевтом. Так зачем ему какие-то магнитные поля?

«Грёбаная учеба, — думал он, тоскливо разглядывая точеный профиль Мидоримы. — Если бы не Шин-чан и баскет, чёрта с два я бы стал готовиться к этим сраным тестам».

Сейчас, по стандартном схеме поведения, Мидорима обязан был прочитать ему развёрнутую лекцию о важности каждого предмета в частности и всей учёбы в целом. Однако вместо этого он вздохнул и просто ответил:  
— Магниты не просто притягивают себе подобное. Их полюса должны быть противоположными.

Может, Такао не стоило ничего комментировать, но если Мидорима снизошёл до того, что объяснил ему всё (ну, не может же Мидорима оставить своего лучшего друга и напарника с пустой головой на тесте), то почему бы Такао не послушать приятный бархатный голос?  
— Магнит с северным полюсом не может притянуть магнит с северным полюсом. То же самое относится и к южному. Это закон физики: одинаковые полюса отталкиваются, противоположные — притягиваются.

Такао в легком замешательстве смотрел на него, как будто всё ещё не мог понять сути.

Мидорима застыл. «Может, объяснить ему попроще?»  
— Магниты это… Как люди и их чувства. Как говорится, противоположности притягиваются.

«Как мы с тобой» пронеслось в голове у обоих.

— Я это понимаю, — Такао сделал вид, что напряженно размышляет. — Но вот что я до сих пор не могу понять — так это их отношения с атомами.  
— Атомы — это отдельные частицы, которые вместе составляют вещество. Магниты обладают силой притяжения, потому что у атом есть свойство связываться друг с другом. Атомы тоже разделяются, но неважно, сколько времени пройдет, они всё равно притянутся и снова образуют связь.

Такао надолго задумался, и это казалось очень странным. «Он очень красивый, когда серьёзный», с завистью подумалось Мидориме.

— Шин-чан, — наконец, сказал он задумчиво. — Мне кажется, или ты только что научно обосновал общее представление о родственных душах?  
— Конечно, нет, — Мидорима скривился. — Но… но можешь так думать и дальше. Если тебе так удобнее запоминать.

Он отвернулся, пряча полыхнувшее красным лицо. С момента «попытки поцелуя» прошла уже неделя, но Мидорима до сих пор воспринимал всё близко к сердцу. Для него это было очень неловко, но на его счастье, это был Такао, который на следующий день вёл себя так, словно ничего не произошло.

Однако внутри Такао разыгралась целая буря. «О, Боже! Возможно, это самое откровенное признание, которое я смог бы заполучить от Шин-чана… зная его… Хотя он и не упоминал ничего такого, но… но… но всё же!.. Сначала он сказал, что противоположности притягиваются, потом согласился с родственными душами! Или это только я так думаю?! Принимаю желаемое за действительное?.. Но он бы тогда не согласился со всем этим! Ведь так?! Физика, обожаю тебя! Спасибо!»

И раз уж Мидорима признался (пусть и не в тех выражениях, на которые Такао рассчитывал), быть может, настала его очередь для признаний?

— Такао, ты лыбишься как идиот!  
Такао блаженно рассмеялся.  
— Извини, я просто рад.

Мидорима удивлённо приподнял бровь, но тему продолжать не стал — он уже привык к заскокам своего напарника.

— Знаешь, Шин-чан, я ненавижу естествознание, потому что оно усложняет самые обыденные вещи. Однако сегодня я понял одну важную вещь. Хотя сомневаюсь, что нас когда-нибудь будут учить этому в школе.  
— Не понимаю, о чём ты.  
— Вот о чём, — Такао немного подался вперед, налегая на низкий столик и не сводя глаз с Мидоримы. — По биологии человек на 92% состоит из воды, по химии — из воздуха на 60%, по физике обычный человек — это 99,9% космоса.  
— Естественные науки учат нас почти всему, что нас окружает, ведь так? Поэтому нет ничего… — Мидорима запнулся на полуслове — Такао наклонялся к нему всё ближе и ближе с каждым биением сердца. Медленно поднял палец и приложил к губам Мидоримы в знаке молчания.  
— Но знаешь, Шин-чан… Они никогда не учили меня влюбляться в тебя на сто процентов.

Глаза Мидоримы — пронзительно, ярко зелёные — расширились, и, опасаясь встретиться со сверкающим стальным блеском во взгляде Такао, опустились.  
— Я… я думаю, ты прав.

Он чувствовал некоторое сожаление из-за того, что не взял инициативу в свои руки, но теперь это было неважно, когда выяснилось, что они оба чувствуют друг к другу одно и то же.

Мидорима дрожащей рукой осторожно-неловко коснулся ладони Такао.  
— Даже если бы на Земле не осталось никакого притяжения, я бы всё равно в тебя влюбился, — выдавил он, почти заикаясь. Затем стремительно вспыхнул, как смоляной факел и зажмурился.

Чёрт, ну почему он не мог просто сказать «я тебя люблю» откровенно и прямо в лицо, как это сделал Такао?!  
Да нахрен всё это! Он до сих пор обнимает Такао, который продолжает его безостановочно целовать!

И только спустя несколько минут обжиманий, до Мидоримы дошло, что да, это был тот самый момент, которого Мидорима так долго ждал.  
— Что такое, Шин-чан? — спросил Такао, занятый стаскиванием штанов. Непонятно как они оказались на идеально заправленной кровати Мидоримы, которая после их возни представляла собой бесформенную кучу белья.

— Я забыл тебе рассказать… кое-что о естествознании… — Мидориме удалось выдохнуть.

Такао закатил глаза.  
— Блин, Шин-чан, ты как всегда. Это не может подождать, а?..  
— Миллиарды нейтронов проникают в тебя каждую секунду, Такао… ты не будешь возражать, если я к ним присоединюсь?  
— Тебе не надо просить на это разрешения, Шин-чан, — лукаво усмехнулся Такао.

Повторение физики может подождать.


End file.
